The Real Thing
by SilverChocolate
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER UP!After 10 long years, Arnold and Helga find new sparks with each other. They fall in love but there's One LITTLE problem. Arnold's getting married! How does Helga stop it?
1. Big Wow

A/N:: Hi People! This is my new fanfic. Arnold and Helga. 

Synopsis: It's their High School reunion. Arnold and Helga meet again after 10 years. Do sparks appear? How does everyone change? Read to find out. 

Chapter One: Big Wow 

****

_Dear Ms. Helga G. Pataki, _

_You have been invited to the PS 118 High School 10 year reunion rendezvous! The date is May 25th, and the festivities will be held in the city's banquet hall and it will be formal. The time is from 6 to late at night. _

_Hope to see you there! _

_-Principal Whine _

"Ugh," Helga said under her breath. "The ten year reunion has finally come to taunt me." She put the letter on her refrigerator door and walked to her computer in the living room and stared at the Calendar next to it. "I have nothing to do that weekend. Crimity, I don't have anything that whole week. Who ever knew this job would be so boring?" She growled and walked into her bedroom. 

Her apartment wasn't too big. It was comfortable. She had a bathroom, a bedroom, a living room/ computer room and a kitchen (of course). Her computer and table took up lots of the living room, and so did her TV. But it didn't matter, there was only her in the apartment. No one else. 

Why? Because she had no care for anyone. Sure, she had lots of boyfriends, but no one was "the one".  

In her bedroom, Helga looked through her big bookshelf. She was looking for her yearbook. All that was in her bookshelf were her diaries and a couple of dictionaries, a few classic books and her award-winning poetry books. 

"Eureka!" Helga exclaimed, pulling out her senior yearbook and flipped through the pages until she found her picture. A weird-looking unibrowed girl. How she dreaded those years. But don't get me wrong, Helga did change. She has two eyebrows and is not the same "weird-looking girl". 

Then she saw Arnold's picture and sighed. "Arnold…" she said softly. How she missed him so. She wanted to go visit him, but she was too far away from home. So far away. She was living in the big apple now after going to NYU. Besides, who knows where he is now.

She read all the things her friends wrote to her. 

_Hey Helga! _

_Good luck in the new world I'll miss you dearly._

_I know you'll do fabulously in NYU. Keep in touch, okay? _

_Love, _

_Phebes. _

Helga sighed again. "Phebes…we never did keep in touch lately." For the first year of college, they kept in touch a lot. But things got harder, and Phoebe needed to study.  

_Helga,_

_ I won't call the fashion police if you do._

_ Love always,_

_ Rhonda. PS. I'll miss you! _

"I never liked you Rhonda." Helga shook her head and chuckled about the thought of field day for the seniors. They were planning to do all these sports and be out in the sun all day. Stuck up Rhonda wore her new white shorts (made only by Calvin Klein) and A|X (A/N: Armani Exchange) shirt. She was just sitting on her lawn chair in the middle of the football field. Then Stinky threw a long pass and it his Rhonda, making her fall in a mud puddle (it was only there because it rained the night before). She was covered in muck. 

_Hi Helga,_

_ It's been great hanging out with you. I'll see you at our high school reunion, alright? _

_-Gerald _

_Helga - _

_Best wishes to you. I hope you do well out there. I'll miss you. _

_Your friend, _

_Arnold. _

Helga smiled. Who knows what Arnold became? Helga always though he would be some chemist. Or maybe a lawyer. He was always trying to be fair with everyone. And what she last heard was the Gerald was chosen to play for the Lakers or something. But Gerald didn't accept the offer for a contract. 

Now she had an urge to go to that High School reunion. Just to show off. To tell people "Hey, I'm not the same weird girl I was went I left this school." 

***

"Man, the High School reunion," Arnold chuckled. "This is going to be good." He twirled around in his big leather chair. His hair was slick and he had on his sunglasses even though the sun wasn't in his view. 

He pressed a red button on a box on his desk. "Hey Connie," he said into the speaker. "can you check for me if I have any plans on, oh, May 25th." 

There was a short pause. "No, Sir. It's blank. The whole week after that too in fact." 

"Good…good. Make sure it's empty. I want no one ruining anything. Mark the 25th, alright?" 

"What's the occasion?" 

"My 10 year High School reunion." Arnold smiled. "So, that means I'll be out of town. Make sure that none of my clients book anything on that week, okay?" 

"Will do, Sir. Is there anything else I can get you?" 

"Nope, that'll be it. Thanks a lot, Connie." 

"You're welcome." 

He let go of the red button and layed back and began reminiscing about the past. It's been such a long time. So much has happened to him. First his Grandpa won the lottery and bought a basketball team just for Arnold. Arnold owned the basketball team. Then Arnold just became head of an advertising company. Executive in fact. The only way he got the position was because Grandpa's "ol' chum" had given it to him (since he actually used to own the whole thing and passed away.)

He sighed and turned to face his big window with the view of the New York City skyline. "Wonderful…just wonderful." He glanced the clock on the wall. "Holy shit…I'm late!" Quickly, he jumped out of his chair and ran through his office door, grabbing a coat. He passed by Connie's desk. "If anyone calls, Connie, I'm out for a really late lunch!" 

"Yes…sir…" she said slowly, watching him run into the elevator. 

Arnold got into his Lexus and drove off. 

After a while he parked in front of a Robin's Brothers store. ( A/N: I personally have no idea if there's a Robin's Brothers ring store in NY) 

Arnold adjusted his tie and walked into the gigantic ring store. He looked around and rocked himself back and forth until a man with gray hair came from the Employee's Only room. 

"Ah, Arnold, you've come just on time. Let me show you the beauty I have with me here," he said in a raspy old voice. 

Arnold walked up to the man behind the counter of diamond rings and looked at the velvet case he held in his hand. 

The old man opened it carefully revealing a beautiful diamond ring. It had a princess cut, and oval side diamonds with a gold band. 

"Wow, Paul, you did an amazing job on this ring," Arnold complimented, taking out the ring from the blue case with two fingers. 

"Thank you." He smiled, and slightly bowed. "You know, your fiancée is a lucky girl. I know any woman would die for this kind of ring." 

"Only the best for my love…" Arnold smiled. 

"Just yesterday I was showing off the ring and this one couple came in and fell in love with it. They offered a thousand dollars for it." 

"And you still kept it on hold for me?" Arnold asked in disbelief, chuckling. 

"Sure did, Sonny." 

Arnold handed it back to the old man and took out his checkbook. "How much do I owe you?" 

"Let's see…" He took out a big black book and flipped a few pages. His finger went down one of the pages and stopped and put on his glasses. "900 dollars." 

Arnold shook his head. "I must be crazy spending this much on her…" 

"Crazy, or in love…" He smiled. 

"Eh…" Arnold shrugged as he wrote signed the check. "So is there anything new going on with you?" 

"Not really. Just the usual things. And yourself?" 

Arnold tore the check from the book and handed it to Paul. "High school reunion coming up." 

"Excited?" 

"Sure am. I can't wait to see all my old friends.  I just regret that we never really kept in touch." 

"Anyone in particular you want to see?" 

"Yes. Actually there's this girl who was awfully mean to me in Elementary school. Her named was Helga Pataki. I've often wondered about how she is now. I mean, she was sorta my friend. But its just 4 through 6th grade were problems…but in High School…well." 

"Oh. Love was it?" 

"Love?" He scoffed. "No, it wasn't love. She was just mean lots of times. Now I think she's married to some rich man. Just because she's so selfish sometimes but I don't know…" 

Paul slightly grinned and gave Arnold his ring. "Don't lose it." 

"I won't," he winked. "Thanks Paul." He walked out and waved.

"Tell me how it goes!" Paul hollered as Arnold walked out the door. He put up a thumbs up. 

As Arnold sat in the car, he put the ring in his pocket. This was it. He would propose to her…not now. But he will. 

***

Helga dialed a number on the phone. 

"Hello?" asked a weary voice from the other end. 

"Hey, Mar - I mean, Mom?" 

"Helga? Wow, it's been years since I've talked to you. How are you dear?" She asked excitedly. 

"I'm fine, Mom. Just great." 

"I read that poetry book of yours. It's so good!" 

"Thanks…Mom, I have news to tell you." 

"Yes?" 

"I'm going over to town on the weekend of May 25th for a High School reunion. Is it okay I stay over at your house?" 

"Of course, Helena…" 

"Mom…it's Helga." 

"Oh, right. Helga." 

Helga knew that that period when Mariam actually remembered her name was a phase. Helga was still subordinate compared to Olga (whom was a teacher in Alaska, living with an Eskimo). But still was able to gain a little more respect from the family. 

"That's fantastic Helga!" Mariam exclaimed. "I'll fix up your room for you. I can't wait to see you!" She hung up. 

Helga put down the receiver and let out her breath. 

**A/N::** HI everyone. I hope you liked the 1st chapter of  "The Real Thing". Yup…please R/R!  Oh yeah, tell me if some parts don't make sense or something, I will change it!!! I'm just really tired and too lazy to re-read it. 


	2. Call Me

A better synopsis:: HELGA AND ARNOLD REUNITE AT THE HIGH SCHOOL REUNION, SPARKS FLY…Arnold gets married…or does he? 

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews….KEEP READING! I PROMISE YOU IT WON'T BE BORING! 

Chapter 2: Call Me 

Arnold paced around his office, staring at the ceiling. "So, we've been together for a long time…no, no." He bit his lip. "Well, I love you – so let's get married." He stomped his foot down. "Damnit I'll never find the right thing to say will I?" 

"Sir," said Connie from the speaker. 

Arnold walked to his desk and pressed the red button. "Yeah Connie?" 

"She's here." 

"She is?! Okay, just send her in." Arnold adjusted his tie and pulled his hand through his hair a couple of times. "This is it," he murmured to himself.

There was a knock on the door. 

"Come in," Arnold shouted, standing by the desk. 

In came his girlfriend. Kind of tall, red haired with freckles. Now who does she remind you of? 

"Hi, Lila," said Arnold, smiling widely. He walked over to her and hugged her. 

"Why Hello Arnold. You look extremely happy." 

"I am. I am…" He drew in a deep breath. "Lila, we've been together for a long time, right?" 

"Yes…I would think that three years is pretty long." 

"We do love each other right?" He asked cautiously. 

"Of course, Arnold." Lila smiled. 

"Well, I have a question to ask you…" He suddenly got down on his knees as Lila gasped. "Lila, will you marry me?!" He opened the ring box. 

Lila nearly fainted. "Why Arnold, I thought you would never ask!" She bent down and kissed him deeply. 

"So is that a yes?" 

"YES!" She exclaimed. 

Arnold grinned and slipped the ring on her finger. 

"Oh, Arnold. It's ever so beautiful." Tears dwelled in her eyes. 

Arnold got up. "I know." 

"How much did you spend on me?" 

"More than you can imagine," he said, putting his arms around her waist. 

"I love you, Arnold." 

"I love you too…" Arnold sighed with relief. "Hey, after the High School reunion, let's go out to Vegas and get married there." 

"Oh, about the High School reunion…" Lila began, stepping away from Arnold. "I can't go." 

"What do you mean you can't go?" 

"I mean my boss is making me go to London for two weeks to work on a project there." She pouted. "I'm ever so sorry. But I leave on the 20th and coming back on the 3rd of June." 

"That's okay. I can go alone. But what about the wedding? Didn't you say you wanted to get married soon?" 

"Well, yes, but I don't think we can. But you know what? Once I come back, we'll start planning the wedding, okay? And get married in a week!" She giggled. 

Arnold hesitated. "Oh ok." 

Lila jumped up and down and giggled hysterically. "Thank you, thank you!" 

***

(The 24th) 

In a way, Arnold was happy that Lila had left for London for two weeks. Now he could be free, and roam the reunion however he wanted without having the burden of her always wanting to do the "safe" things. 

But over all, all he could think about was making a big impression. 

On the plane back home, Helga couldn't stop thinking about Arnold. Arnold, Arnold, Arnold. Their lives together…ahem, I mean previous lives together. What would he think of her? Would she still be good enough for him? How she longed to see his big blue eyes, and cornflower hair. 

Finally, Helga was home. Home sweet home. She got out of the yellow taxi with her small suitcase and paid the driver. She straightened up and moved her hands down her purple skirt and walked to the front door. She rang the doorbell. 

When Mariam opened the door, her jaw fell on the floor. "Helga! You're home!" She grinned, hugging her youngest daughter. When she let go of her, she scanned Helga up and down. How her face brightened to see how drastically her daughter has changed since the last time they met when she was in college. 

"Hi Mom," said Helga smiling. She knew that Mariam was impressed. 

"Come on in. You look fantastic." They walked into the trophy room. 

"Yeah, thanks…" Helga sat on the big couch and looked around. Everything was still the same ever since she left. Too many of Olga's trophies still stood on the shelves. But something different was there too. A shelf that was built just for Helga when she was in High School. Full of blue ribbons, trophies and other things. Usually looking at it made Helga feel at ease. 

"Did you lose weight, Helga?" Mariam asked eagerly. 

"Well, not really. It's just that I keep my body in good condition. You know, watch what I eat, exercise. The usual – oh and I'm more in touch with my...er...feminine side." Helga giggled a little. 

Mariam smiled. "Just to tell you again: You look great! So you want something to drink?" 

"No, that's all right." Helga put up her hand. 

"Okay, then let me take you to your room." Mariam said happily. 

"Sure." Together they walked upstairs to Helga's room. When Helga opened the door, she noticed that everything was exactly the same. Pink. Pink. Pink. "Looks like I've always remembered it would." 

"Big Bob and I didn't touch a thing." 

Helga walked in and touched the nightstand. Her fingers were dusty. "I can see that, Mom." 

"If you need anything, Helga, just holler, and I'll be up in a flash, kay?" She asked in a perky voice she would normally use with Olga. 

"Ookay Mom." 

Mariam closed the door. Was it just Helga or was Mariam acting stranger? It was maybe because every since Helga won an award for her writing in High School, Mariam and Big Bob finally decided to appreciate her for the REAL person she is. And Olga was just old news in a sense. Just a teacher…an exceptionally smart teacher. Once Helga won those awards for her poetry book, Big Bob and Mariam finally got the thought: "Helga is making a lot of money – unlike Olga. We should treat her better!" 

That's the way Helga figured it. So whenever they talk to Olga on the phone, they would say, "Olga, your sister is so talented. She used her gift to her advantage! I think you can learn something from that." Then, of course, Olga would begin to cry. Her mascara would run, she would start talking in a squeaky tone (you know, the usual way). 

But it didn't matter how they treated Olga anymore. The point was that Olga was the least of Helga's worries now. 

The biggest problem was if Helga was going to act like a doofus in front of Arnold or not. 

Arnold had no where to go. Grandpa and Grandma moved to Florida to spend their last years. They still kept in touch. No, they haven't gone to the deep sleep yet. The boarding house was torn down too. He didn't keep in touch with any of the boarders. _I wonder what happened to them,_ he thought. 

He checked in to the local Holiday Inn hotel. Once he settled in, he went for a walk around town. Everything seemed the same. All the streets, and stores. It made him feel happy again. It cleared his mind – and he had no care in the world other than the High School reunion the next day. 

Then he approached a shop vaguely familiar with a big sign saying "Green's Meats". Arnold smiled and walked through the door as the little bell chimed. 

"Mister Green?" Arnold asked, looking around. The place hadn't changed a bit. They tiles were still the same color, and everything was organized the same way. 

Mr. Green walked out from the backroom, limping slightly. He got old – you could tell because his hair was gray. But his face still looked the same. "Yeah, what is it?" 

"Mr. Green, do you remember me?" Arnold opened his arms. "It's Arnold." 

Mr. Green adjusted his glasses and formed a smile. "Arnold!" He chuckled. "I haven't seen you in, what," 

"Nearly ten years," Arnold continued, nodding his head. "How is everything, Mr. Green?" 

"Fine, fine. You sure look different Arnold. More…more…" 

"Matured? Wise?" 

"Better than before. You look like a million bucks." 

"That's because I'm worth a million bucks." Arnold chuckled. "I own a basketball team, and I'm head of an advertising company." 

"An advertising company, eh?" 

"Yup. My company made that new commercial on TV about those new boom boxes." 

"The one with the babies and the dogs?" 

"Yeah." Arnold smiled. 

"That's a great commercial!" He exclaimed. "Seems like you've got it made. Are you married?" 

"Not quite yet. I'm engaged." 

"Well, where is she?" 

"In London. Business." Arnold shrugged. "She's a doll though." 

"So what're you hear for?" 

"The High School reunion." Arnold smiled. "Going to see old friends again." 

The little jingle bell jingled. Arnold turned around and saw Harold. Good ol big Harold Burman in an apron. The same kind of apron he wore when he was Mr. Green's apprentice. 

"Arnold?" Harold asked in disbelief.

"Harold?" Arnold replied. He grinned. "Harold, 'ol pal." Arnold walked closer to Harold. 

Harold smiled and shook Arnold's hand. "Where've you been for so long?" 

"College…work. You know. The usual, and yourself?" 

"Been here. Workin'. And started myself a family." Harold said happily. 

"A family? That's great, Harold. Got kids?" 

"No. Well, not yet. My wife's pregnant though." 

"Congrats, you lucky dog." He grinned. "That's all great to hear. Have you kept in touch with anyone else during the years?" 

"No…not really. But I'm looking forward to seeing everyone again tomorrow night. Aren't you?" 

"Yes. Definitely." 

***

Helga looked at herself one last time in the mirror. She was wearing a black dress with a V-neck and spaghetti straps. It eased on her body very well. "You look good, Helga," she said to herself. She put up her hair and put on eyeshadow, eyeliner and red lipstick and was off to the reunion. 

Helga's taxi drove up in front of the banquet hall. She could see that many people were already there. So with a deep breath, she got out of the taxi and walked inside. 

There were balloons, streamers, and cheap posters. Helga looked around. It was 6:15 and the whole school was there. 

"Helga? Is that you?" asked a patronizing voice. 

Helga turned around to see Rhonda in a silky red dress, wearing white gloves. "Rhonda?" 

"Tu shay, Helga. You look fabulous. I never expected you to look so clean!" Rhonda smiled and put an arm around Helga. "So, tell me, what's been going on?" 

"Oh, you know…the usual…" Helga replied trying to sound as perky as Rhonda. 

"Are you married?" 

"No…" said Helga. Rhonda looked happy. She wanted attention. Helga decided to play along. "Are you?" 

"Yes. In fact I am." Rhonda put out her left hand and showed Helga her big diamond ring. "See. It's all the rage." She moved her hand to make the diamond sparkle. 

"That's one big stone," said Helga. "Who are you married to?" 

"The one and only Lorenzo. You know, we rich people must keep in close connections. It all started when I was in the Gucci store at Beverly Hills, which is my current location – ," she began. 

"That's nice Rhonda…" Helga said sarcastically. "What do you and Lorenzo do anyway?" 

"Lorenzo is a business man…of some sort. And I am a fashion designer. See my dress? I made it myself." She grinned an turned around to show Helga. 

"Oh, that's fabulous," Helga murmured. "But you know what? I really think I should go. Um, get some punch. Great to see you again though." Helga quickly walked away. _Ugh, Rhonda is obviously still the same._

As she worked her way to the punch bowl, she bumped into good ol' Phoebe. "Phoebe?" Helga asked curiously.

"Helga!" Phoebe squeaked. She wrapped her arms around Helga. "I can't believe it's you!" 

Helga laughed slightly and patted Phoebe's back. When she let go of Helga, she gawked at Helga's appearance. "Boy, Helga. You sure have blossomed." 

Phoebe didn't change as much as Helga. She still had her cute, sweet, sensitive charm and short black hair.

Helga laughed. "Thanks Phoebe." She smiled. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?" 

"Yes, a very long time. How have you been?" 

"Oh, I've been good. Really good." 

"I read your poetry book. It's wonderfully written and it certainly deserved all that recognition." Phoebe smiled. 

"Thanks, Phebes." Helga replied. "How are you doing? I mean, like, what've you been doing after Johns Hopkins?" 

"I'm a psychologist now. Working full time. All the time." Phoebe said. "You would think it's boring, but really, it's not. It's actually quite stimulating. Plus I make quite a deal of money." 

"Cool," said Helga. "So, I heard you got married." 

"Yes."

"Was it a nice wedding?" 

"A small wedding. With only family." 

"Sounds like your kind of wedding. So how are you and Gerald doing?" 

"Oh we're perfectly in love. No children though. We don't plan on having any until we're thirty." 

"What does Gerald do anyway?" 

"He's coach of the college basketball team. Being paid quite a bit of money."  

"Sounds like you two are living a near perfect life." 

"Have you seen Arnold tonight?" 

Helga shook her head. "Nope. Not yet…" 

"Well, good luck. I hope you find him. You two need to work things out." 

"Work things out? I think the fact that we haven't communicated in ten years worked everything out." Helga crossed her arms across her chest. 

"You know you still care." 

"About him? Pshaw." Helga grumbled. "If we had even remotely been interested in each other, we would've still been together." 

"But you two broke up only because -," 

"Only because we were fed up with each other." Helga sighed. "I'm going to look around some more. I'll talk to you later, Phebes." 

Helga walked away into the crowd for the next half hour, chatting with people, getting reacquainted with teachers…and then the time came. She ran into Arnold. 

"Oof!" Helga and Arnold exclaimed as they ran into each other. 

"Um, Hi Arnold," said Helga, trying to act as normal as possible. 

Arnold's eyes widened. "Helga, Hi. You sure have changed." He smiled politely. 

"Yeah, so tell me something I don't know." She chuckled slightly and looked down. 

"No, really, Helga. You look great." 

"You don't look too bad yourself, Foo – er – Arnold." She blushed. "Is that an Armani suit you have on?" 

"Sure is." 

"So what do you do for a living?" 

"I'm head of an advertising company. Marcus and Bradely advertising." He grinned. 

"Wow, that's a really good company. You guys make good commercials and stuff," said Helga. 

"Yeah. Yeah. And um, what about you? How's life treating you?" 

"Fine. I'm a writer. Not a poor one or anything, but I live a comfortable life in New York City." 

"You live in New York? I do too." Arnold said, trying to be enthusiastic. The point is that they couldn't be ol' chummy with each other anymore. Not like before.

"Yeah, I live in a loft apartment thing." 

"Married?" 

"No…I haven't found anyone special yet." She looked into his eyes. "What about you?" 

Arnold's throat dried up. _I hope I don't hurt her…_ "Yes. Actually I'm engaged." 

Helga couldn't believe it. She just stared at him for a second and then gave a short chuckle. "Congrats. Who's the lucky girl?" 

Arnold coughed a little. "Er, Lila." 

"Excuse me?" 

"You heard me. Lila. The same Lila I date before and after you. The same Lila who you claimed ripped us apart," Arnold snapped. 

"Arg…" Helga mumbled. "Lila?" She shook her head slightly in disbelief. "Well, I hope you guys are happy together. You seem so perfect for each other!" 

"Gee thanks Helga." 

"So, tell me, how is she doing anyway? Is she still a little…" Helga tapped the side of her head with her index finger. 

"Helga!" 

"Sorry…sorry." She let out a deep breath. "I couldn't help it. It's just that. You know…"

"Remember Helga? We said we wouldn't let what happened ruin our friendship," said Arnold softly. 

"But it did, Arnold. It did! Then we went off to college…and look what happened. We never talked to each other. Nothing. And we even live in the same city! And now you're engaged." 

"We have a lot of catching up to do then, don't we?" Arnold smiled. 

"Yeah, I suppose so." 

"Helga, please. Don't be sad…" Arnold pleaded. "I hate seeing you like this…even after all the tough times, I still hate seeing you like this." 

Helga turned away. 

"We have to stop hating each other. What happened between us is the past now. We have to stop dwelling on it. Okay?" He moved around to face her again. "This is supposed to be fun. And you're here being sad." 

"Okay…" Helga forced herself to smile. 

"Here," said Arnold, taking something out from inside his suit pocket. "This is my card. When you get back to New York, call me. And we'll set up a date to meet." 

Helga took his card and put it in her purse. "What about Lila? I think she'll be jealous." 

"She's out of town…we'll have a good opportunity to catch up." 

"Your fiancee ran away from you?" 

"No, she's just out of town for business." 

"You sure?" 

Arnold nodded. "So, just call me, okay?" 


	3. Let's Twist Again

Chapter Three: Let's Twist Again 

"Hey, Gerald," said Arnold at the High School reunion. "Did you catch a glimpse at Helga?" 

"Helga Pataki?" He replied.

"Yeah…" 

"Yup." 

"Doesn't she look so…different?" 

"Very different. I mean, at first when I saw her I didn't believe it really was her," said Gerald. "It was like she was an ugly duckling or something, turned into a princess." He pointed to her as she stood near the punch bowl while being surrounded by men. 

"Yeah…" Arnold looked at her again. Her hair nice and silky, and smile so perfect made him melt. It didn't look like she wore make-up. Not like the other girls. Not like Lila. She really did become a swan from her former ugly duckling self. "Do you think I should've stayed with her?" 

Gerald looked at Arnold in a "what are you talkin' about, Willis?" kind of look. "Why are you asking this?" 

"It's just that," Arnold put out his hand. "I suddenly don't remember why I ended our relationship." 

"Oh…that's tough, man." 

"Do you remember?" 

Gerald shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "It was too long ago." He scratched his large hair. "Besides, Arnold, why do you care? You're going to get married!" 

"You're right, Gerald." 

"Of course I'm right, Arnold. And you ARE going to invite me to the wedding, right?" 

"Yeah. You're gonna be my best man. And I think I'm going to invite just some new friends and," 

"What ever you do, don't invite Helga." 

"Why not?" 

"Your life will be ruined. Nothing could be worse than having your ex, that you still like, attend your wedding." 

"Chh," Arnold scoffed. "I don't still like her. As a friend, sure. But not as, you know." 

Gerald nodded slowly. "Sure, man." 

"Really!" 

"You just keep thinking that, okay Arnold?" 

***

It was two days after the reunion and Helga was back in New York. Just lying on her sofa, deciding whether or not to call. "C'mon Helga, think! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" 

Helga got up and paced around the phone. Thinking about what she would say to Arnold. "Hey, I decided to call after you said…", "Hey, how ya doin?" Nothing seemed to be working very well. She took in a deep breath and reached for the phone. 

Suddenly it rang and she jumped back. "Eerg…" She picked it up and cleared her throat. "Hello?" 

"Hi, Miss Pataki?" 

"Yes. This is she…" 

"Could you please hold the line? Mr. Mercer would like to speak to you." The receptionist said. 

"Oh. Okay." _What would Mr. Mercer want with me? _ Helga thought. Mr. Mercer was her Editor and was also assistant editor for a popular womens' magazine called "Venus". The magazine was popular for its articles about love and fashion.

"Helga?" He said from the other line. 

"Yes?" 

"How are you coming along…are you paying your bills and such?" He asked. 

"Well, I'm getting along. Certainly can't buy myself any extra things like when my books just came out." Helga said. "Why?" 

"Because, there's this job opening for the magazine and I think it's right up your alley. It's for a love column. You know, you'll write about it – experience it. There's no difference between that and your poems." 

"I don't know…" 

"Trust me, Helga. You know you want this job. It pays very well too. Just think about it and call me. I'll set up an interview date for you." 

"Sure, Mr. Mercer." 

"And, Helga?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I really do want you to consider this opportunity." 

"Okay," she mumbled and hung up and let out her breath. "Sounds like a good offer. But what kind of love have I experienced? Nothing. No true love at least…And how would I express myself? I don't think anyone would be interested in poems or anything." 

Helga shook her head. "Forget about it, Helga. Your main goal at this moment is to call Arnold!" She stomped her foot and picked up the phone and quickly dialed the number.

The phone rang once…

Twice…

"Hello? This is Mr Arnold's office," said Connie. "How may I help you?" 

"Is he in? Can I talk to him?" Helga asked apprehensively. 

"Sure. May I ask who's calling?" 

"Helga. Helga Pataki." 

"One moment please." Then some hold music went on. _Arnold sure has it made,_ Helga thought. 

"Sir, there's a call for you on line one." 

"Who is it?" Arnold asked through the speaker. 

"A lady named Helga Pataki." 

"Alright." Arnold pressed the blue number one and picked up the receiver. "Hey, Helga?" 

"Hi, Arnold," said Helga in a startled tone. 

"So I see you've found the guts to call me after all," he chuckled. 

"Oh you know. I've always had the guts. It's just what we talk about that scares me." 

There was an awkward silence. 

"How are things?" 

"Fine. Just dandy…and yourself?" 

"Good. Pretty damn good." 

"Good to hear. So…um…Lila's still gone?" 

"Yup all the way until June third." There was a pause. "Why don't you come over, Helga?" 

"To your office?" 

"Yeah. I think that's a much better way to catch up than on the phone." _Did I really say that? No, No, I'm not in love with Helga. We're just friends. _

"Um…sure. How do you get there?" Helga asked. 

Arnold told her the directions. "Then up to the eight floor."

"When should I go?" 

"Tomorrow. Come tomorrow at five. We'll eat dinner, and I'll take you to a game." 

"A game? What kind of game?" 

"Basketball. I own the Knicks. Tomorrow night at 7:30, they're playing against the Magic."

"You own a basketball team too? Wow…you lucky dog." 

Arnold chuckled. "Yeah. Well, you don't have to wear anything too fancy. We won't be going to a black tie resteraunt or anything." 

"Sounds good to me." 

"See you then." 

"Okay, Arnold." 

"Bye…" Arnold slowly hung up. What he is doing isn't against the law. It's just that he's meeting with an old…old…flame. All he's doing is making her feel better and more comfortable around him. Yeah. After all, for the record…he didn't break up with her. "They" broke up. Well, maybe Arnold did have a little input into what happened. 

All Arnold can say about their relationship is that : People are cruel and he was one of them. 

The next day, Helga wore some black dress pants and a purple tanktop with a jean jacket and took a taxi to Arnold's office. 

"Whoa,"said Helga as she got out of the yellow cab and stepped on the asphalt in front of the large building. "This is huge." 

She walked in through one of the revolving doors and was in a big lobby with a floor of black marble. Clients were rushing in and out, people in black suits walking everywhere. Helga walked up to the big desk with women with headphones on. Two guards were standing at the edges of the desk. 

"Hello, Ma'am, may I help you?" A girl with black hair asked. 

"Um, yeah. Can you tell Mr. Arnold that I'm coming up?" 

"Sure thing. Do you have an appointment with him?"

"Yes. Yes I do." 

"Okay. Floor eight, and Connie will show you to his office." 

"Thank you." Helga walked to the elevator and pressed the eight. There were lots of company names listed on the elevator. _Marcus and Bradely_ was the biggest. 

In no time, Helga was at floor number eight. There was a big desk in front of the elevator. A girl was sitting behind it, typing on the computer with headphones. 

"Yeah, Hi," Helga said, knocking on the desk counter. 

"Oh, Hi." Connie said, getting up. "I'm Connie, and you must be…" 

"Helga," she interjected. 

"Great. Right on time. Mr Arnold was expecting you." She smiled. "Come this way please." Connie leaded her down the hall and to a glass door. "By the way, I love your pants." 

"Thanks," said Helga, walking in. She closed the door behind her. "Hey, Arnold…" 

She noticed that Arnold's office was big. Huge. The size of her bedroom. There was a large chesnut bookshelf, posters on the white wall and a big glass window at the other side. "Nice place…" 

Arnold got up and took off his sunglasses. "Thanks." 

"I like the desk too." She looked at the polished chesnut finish and his flat screen computer. Everything neatly in its place. "So, you own this place?" 

"Sure do. Mister Marcus died last year and Bradely retired. So, here I am!" 

"Do you always wear an armani suit?" Helga asked, looking at Arnold's black suit. 

"Not always. This is Gucci." He chuckled. "C'mon, Helga. I'll show you around." 

Arnold walked her out his office door and showed her around. "My company is in this floor and floor seven. Entirely." 

"Wow, that's huge." 

"Yes it is. We make lots of money. The seventh floor is mainly the lower employees…but there are still supervisors there. Most of our work goes on there." 

"Cool…" 

"Here's our main conference room." Arnold pointed out to a glass room. "Where I meet with all the supervisors and people with ideas." He lead her to another room. "And this is our show room." 

"Very luxurious." 

"Yup. Our clients sit around there…" 

"What's that TV for?" 

"It's for video conferences. Whenever I'm out of town, and we need to meet." 

"Oh. Where have you been before?" 

"Tokyo, China, Europe…" 

"Europe? Wow. That's amazing," Helga awed. 

"Yeah, it's really beautiful." 

"Did you take Lila there?" 

"Nah, I just felt like being there myself…I mean, after all, it _is _pretty hard to stay with her 24/7." 

Helga nodded slowly. 

After showing her around some more, Helga and Arnold both got hungry. "Man, Arnold…I'm getting kinda hungry. Where are we going for dinner?" 

"It's a surprise." He winked. "Let's go." He walked to Connie and told her to memo all his calls. 

They got in Arnold's new silver Mercedez convertable and drove off somewhere Helga had a vague idea of. "This is a nice car, Arnold." 

"Thanks. I have another. A lexus. I drive that around when Lila's at home. She thinks my convertible is too dangerous." 

Helga laughed. "What kind of car does she drive then?" 

"She just gets rides from me." 

"Oh…"

"What about you? You have a car?" 

"Nah…I have no where to go really. I can just walk everywhere. Or just take a cab." 

"You enjoy simple things, kinda?"

"Well, I just can't afford a car. I have great things in my loft. It's just that after my book, the money didn't roll in quite as much as before." 

"Oh yeah. Those things happen often. Are you still writing poetry?" 

"I guess I stopped. I really don't have much poetry left in me, I suppose. It's just that after what happened…I couldn't write much." She stared out the window.

Arnold glanced at her and cleared his throat. "I see." 

"Yeah…But it's all right. There's this job opening in Venus magazine…and I'm considering going for it. It's just that I have no idea what I can write about that'll amuse everyone." 

"Hmm…" Arnold thought aloud. "I can help you think. I'm good at that." 

Helga smiled. "Thanks." 

Arnold parked in a parking lot next to a big resteraunt with lights that spelled out "My Italy". It was a really high class resteraunt that didn't force you to dress up. 

"Here we are. I just have to say…" 

"I love this place!" Helga squealed as she got out of the car. 

"You do?" Arnold asked surprised. They walked together to the front of the resteraunt. 

"Yes. I come here as often as I can. I even know the chef." 

"Me too! Chef Charlie, right?" 

"Yes!" Helga replied happily. "Man, their food is awesome." 

"I know. I decided that I might as well take you somewhere nice. Besides, Lila never liked this italian food much." 

"Was it too classy for her?" Helga joked. Suddenly she clasped her hand on her mouth. "I'm sorry, Arnold…I didn't mean that." 

"That's okay. It's sort-of true anyway. Never tried it. Never wanted to. So I hold all my meetings here." 

"Mr. Arnold!" A tall thin man with a mustache exclaimed when Arnold and Helga walked in the door. "I see you're right on time again." 

"Sure am. And I brought along a friend as I said too." 

"Ah, Miss Pataki! Another favorite. Here, I have your table ready." He snapped his fingers and a hostess came and picked up two menus. 

"This way please…" 

As they walked to their table, they saw people dancing, and lots of filled tables. Like always, the place was packed. 

They sat down at a booth. "Would you two like anything to drink?" 

"A Bloody Mary,"said Helga. 

"Make that two bloody maries. Non alcoholic," said Arnold. 

"Yes sir." The girl walked away. 

Helga smiled. "Oh it feels so good to be here with an old friend." 

"It just feels good to be here." 

In a snap, the waitress came with their drinks. "Pleased to see you again, Helga." She smiled and turned to Arnold. "Long time no see, Mr Arnold." 

Arnold grinned. "Two months is far too long to have lived without this food, Judy." 

"What have you been doing for the last two months then?" 

"Living with the girl I'm going to spend the rest of my life with." 

"Ooh, very interesting." Judy winked. "So what would you guys like to have? The usual?" 

"Sure, why not?" Helga said, handing her the menu. "My usual fedachinni alfreddo." 

"Angel hair?" 

"You got it." 

"And you?" She looked at Arnold. "The usual Lasagna?" 

"Yes. With extra cheese and tomato sauce." Arnold smacked his lips. "Tell Chef Charlie I say Hi too and to come over." 

Judy giggled. "Sure thing. He'll probably deliver your desserts." She walked away. 

Helga looked up and around the room. "This place it beautiful, isn't it?" 

"Very…very beautiful." Arnold smiled. "Like a dream…" 

"Excuse me," a woman said. 

Helga looked at her. "Yeah?" 

"Aren't you Helga Pataki?" She interogated cautiously. 

"Yes I am." 

"Oh, Ms. Pataki, I'm a big fan of your poetry." 

Helga chuckled. "Why thank you." 

"In fact, I carry it with me everywhere. Your words are so unspeakable." She smiled. "Can I have an autograph?" She took out a pen and the poetry book from her purse. 

The poetry book was big and thick with a good cover. 

"What's your name?" Helga asked.

"Patty." Helga signed her book. "Here you go, Patty. Have fun." Helga winked. 

"Thank you!" Patty walked away, reading what Helga wrote. 

"You know, I've never read any of your poertry books." 

"They're really great. I have a couple of volumes. One of my earlier writings, then one of when I was a teenager…in love and all. Then the last one was when I was heartbroken. I edited them all…and my latest one were just miscellaneous ones and some I didn't publish. So, they sell very well." 

"That's good to hear." 

"Yeah…" 

Then the live band played a really fast song. "Come on, Arnold. Let's dance." 

"Dance?" He was flabbergasted. "Uh…I don't know, Helga." 

"Yeah." She got up and pulled Arnold out of the booth as well.  "It'll be fun." She led him to the dance floor. 

Helga began moving her arms and feet to the fast rhythm of the pounding music. Arnold chuckled. She was always in all the action at parties. Arnold put his hands on his waist and watched her dance. He was the only one on the dance floor who didn't dance. 

"Arnold, dance!" Helga demanded. She took his hands and moved them around. 

Arnold moved his arms and hips. Before he knew it, he was dancing with her. Just like old times. This was not something Lila would do. He enjoyed the rush he felt just to be dancing with Helga. 


	4. Get Around

Chapter Four: Get Around 

**A/N::** Thanks for reading. I thought of a better synopsis of this story: After 10 years, new sparks appear between Helga and Arnold. They fall for each other..but one problem: Arnold's Getting Married. 

After the game, Arnold drove Helga to his house. Only because she was so curious about it. His house was big and just outside of the city. There was a beautiful garden full of petunias and roses. It was like an artist had painted this scenery on a canvas. 

"This is amazing, Arnold." Helga awed. 

"Wait until you see the inside." Arnold opened the door. 

There was a big staircase facing the door. And beyond the staircase was the living room, and family room with an enormous kitchen any mother would love. The floor was marble..the furniture all matched and there were paintings on the wall. 

"This is like a dream!" Helga exclaimed. "I would love living in this house." 

"Yeah. Lila enjoys it." Arnold took off his jacket and put it on the coat rack. "There are six rooms. Three baths. A living room, dining room, kitchen, family room…" 

"Amazing…" 

"And a library and study…" 

"Wonderful…" 

Arnold smiled. "Sure beats living in that old boarding house." 

"This beats everything. Even my stupid apartment." 

"I think you should go for that job, Helga." 

"Job? What job?" 

"That magazine position. You would do well writing articles about love and such." 

"You really think so, Football head?" Helga joked. 

"I really think so." He said softly, looking in her eyes. 

Suddenly the telephone rang. "Be right back," Arnold said, rushing to the phone. 

Helga nodded and sat down on the white leather sofa. 

"Yes dear," she heard Arnold say. "White? Pink? Okay…yes, I'm writing this all down. Marcus Longo? Okay then. Sure…uh-huh. I got it. Yes! Bye…Love you too." 

He hung up.

"What was that all about?" Helga asked. 

"It was Lila…she said that she wants me to start planning the wedding." 

"By yourself?!" 

"Not entirely. She says once she gets back she wants to see everything is okay and then get married as soon as possible." 

"Strange girl, isn't she?" 

"Yes…but I love her. She said she wanted white and pink flowers. Get Marcus Longo as a wedding coordinator. He got the whole thing set up. All I have to do is get out my credit card and sign, sign, sign." 

"Oh, fun." Helga chuckled. She looked at the big clock on the wall. It struck ten o' clock.  "Oh my gosh. It's time for me to go…" 

"Let me drive you to your place." 

"Thanks, Arnold." 

They drove back to Helga's place. "Nice big building." 

"Yeah. It's really safe. Beautiful inside." 

"Hey, Helga?" 

"Yeah Arnold?" 

"Let's do this again tomorrow. Around 9. Starbucks. Is that okay with you?" 

Helga didn't know what to say. "Well, um. Okay, sure." 

"Great. And, Helga…" 

"Yeah?" 

"I think you should call back for that job in Venus. Really." 

"Okay." 

"Seriously." Arnold said strictly. 

"Okay! Okay…Don't have a cow." She smiled. "Good night, Football head." 

"'night." 

She closed the door and walked into the building. Watching him drive away. Once again, he drove away from her life. 

Helga remembered it very well. The day he said he didn't love her. The day they broke up. After two years…She had thought it was love. It really was…He loved her for who she was. Not what she looked like. 

***

"Helga. You know that once we go to college we won't be able to see each other," Arnold said softly. 

"But that won't matter, Arnold. We would still keep in touch by phone…and mail. We could see each other once a month…" 

Arnold put up his hand in front of her face. "Please, don't Helga. I want to make this as painless as possible." 

Helga drew in a steady breath. 

"You are terrific. We've had a great time with each other. I love you. And I hope you know that." 

"I love you too, Arnold…" 

"But, Helga. We can't. Just can't." 

"Why not?" 

"I can't live my life after this knowing you love me and I love you and not see you. It can't work out that way." 

"We can make it work out, Arnold…" 

"No we can't. I don't want it to. I want you to be able to live. Not be attached to me. I'm sorry, Helga. But it's over." 

"Excuse me?" 

"You heard me," Arnold mumbled. "I can't see you anymore." 

"Even after all this 'I love you' stuff, you don't want to be with me? After two years?" Helga complained. "Am I not good enough Arnold?" Tears dwelled in her eyes.   
"No, Helga…It's not like that." 

"Was I just something for you to mess around with?" Helga cried. "Did we mean nothing?" 

"Of course not, Helga. This is just something I have to do." 

"HAVE to? You didn't HAVE to break up with me, Arnold…No one forced you." Helga sniffed and wiped her eyes. 

"Please stop crying, Helga. This is the best for both of us." 

"No it's not Arnold…" Helga looked around. "Sorry, I can't stay here with you. I have to get out." She opened the door of his beat up old car and slammed the door and just stood there in the parkinglot, biting her finger. 

Arnold rolled down the window. "Get back in Helga. I still have to take you home." 

"I'm not getting back in there with you." 

"Then how are you getting back?" 

"I'm gonna walk."

"Walk? Are you crazy?" 

"Yes. Just go, Arnold." 

Arnold sighed. "Suit yourself." He drove away. 

Helga ended up walking home. 

Then a week later, she saw him kissing Lila. How she wanted to kill her. 

***

Once Helga got into her place, she decided to Mr. Mercer. He always stayed up until midnight anyway. She wouldn't be bothering him. 

"Hey, Mr. M?" She asked eagerly. 

"Hey Helga. What's up?" 

"Well, I thought about the job offer. And I would like to go for an interview."

"Great. Great. I'll set up some time. I'll call you when it's all set, okay?" 

"Okay." 

"Okay. I'm glad you decided to take it." 

"Yeah…" 

"Bye." He hung up. 

Helga walked into the Starbucks just as casually as can be with her hair up in a ponytail and several bracelets on her wrist. She was wearing purple. Again. 

She was surprised to see Arnold already there waiting for her. Sitting calmly on a chair, flipping through some big book, sipping his coffee. And as usual he was wearing his sophisticated suit. 

"Hey Arnold…" Helga said, walking towards him. "What's that you're flipping through?" 

"A list of things that Marcus Logo," he said patronizingly. "Chose for the wedding." 

Helga sat down and watched him flip through the pages angrily. "I see you don't like these ideas?" 

"It's not that. It's just that…they're so…okay. Yeah I don't like some of these. He has every little detail planned out! It's like it's not even my wedding anymore!" He complained. "I mean look. He even chose out my tux. It's italian. This tux costs more than two of my armani ones combined. It's crazy!" 

Helga turned the book to face her. "Well, I guess it's nice and…spiffy." 

"And look. The music she'll be walking to. Pachebel Canon in D." 

"That's a good song…"

"But still! He even has these reception dances all down too. Look. First dance between husband and wife. Frank Sinatra – Fly Me To The Moon. Bride and Father dance…Have I Told You Lately. And this is just all absurd." 

"Wow. He even has the place down." 

"Yeah…and with statues in the front. Lila really made him ask for too much. I mean, sure, a nice wedding. But not this BIG and FORMAL!" 

"I wouldn't want all this junk. All I would want is a nice little wedding in a small chapel. Just close friends and family. Then a small reception at someone's house. You know?" 

Arnold looked at her and smiled. "That's how I imagined mine to be too." 

Helga blushed slightly. "So how long do you think you two will be married for?" 

"I don't know. Hopefully for a long time." 

"Want kids?" 

"She's always said that she didn't want kids." He deeply sighed. "But I've wanted them. You know. Because I never really had any parents…I wanted to have this joy of raising my children." 

"I see. Well, just adopt some then." 

"Not the same," he said. 

"Well…um…" Suddenly Helga's cell phone rang. "Hold on…" She took it out of her purse and pressed a red button. "Hello? Yes sir. Right now?! Well, okay then. Sure. Yup. Yeah. I will. It's where? Oh okay. Great. Thanks. Bye." 

"What was that all about?" 

"I got the interview for Venus magazine. It's in an hour!" Helga exclaimed. 

"Do you need anything for it?"

"No. Mr. Mercer said that all I need is a good attitude. And you'll never guess where the main headquarters are." 

"In my office building." 

"How'd you know?" 

"Because. They're in level 10. I'll drive you there. I gotta get to work anyway." 

"Great." 

They rushed out of Starbucks and into Arnold's Mercedez. In a flash, they got to the big office building. "Thanks a lot Arnold." Helga said as they departed in the elevator. 

"Tell me how it goes, okay?" Arnold said, waving good-bye. 

"Sure thing." She walked into the 10th floor. 

A/N ::: PLEEAaAAsSSEEE R/R!! Thanks… 


	5. Love...Or Something Like It

**Chapter Five: Love…Or Something Like It**

"Arnold, no…please don't go. I love you, Arnold. Please…" Helga wept in her sleep. 

Suddenly she awoke with a cold sweat streaming down her face. 

She and Arnold have been spending too much time together. For the last week, they've been becoming closer and closer. So close that she was having dreams about him again. This couldn't be happening. After all, he IS getting married. To…the girl of his dreams. Or so he said. 

Helga couldn't go back to sleep. It was stupid to try. So she did the only thing she could think of doing. She got up and went to her computer. Typing her first article for Venus (as a test). 

Love…Or Something Like It 

****

By Helga G. Pataki 

_Here are the facts, ladies. I have been hired to tell you about how it is. How love is. Through poems…personal experiences, you know. The usual things. But I have only one thing to say about all this "love". It is nothing but imagination. At least, for me it is. _

_My story is that I was an average girl. Stupid blonde hair always in one hair style…always wearing the same kinds of clothes and I had a unibrow. I would always boss people around, making me feel better than I felt about myself. Sound familiar? Like the movies, right? Well, it gets better! _

_In High School, my true love, or shall I say…the guy I have had my eyes on (and loved truly) since Kindergarden! Finally asks me out on a date. Why? I don't know. As you read of my description above, it's really amazing. I, personally, was shocked. Should I have taken that chance with him? Or not? Was he going to play me? Or really love me for who I am…and not how I look. Dumbly, I accepted his offer. I thought I had it made. _

_He was one of the popular ones at school. He was considerate, charming and uniquely himself. Just like a prince. We went out for a little over two years. Had he really fallen for me? The way I've fallen for him? So madly in love?! I would think so after he'd given me his Varsity jacket, and told me that he loved me only about a million times each day! He really did treat me like a queen. But then sometime in our Senior year, he dumped me. I cried and cried. For days. He had dumped me for someone else, I guess. He claimed that it was because we would be off to different colleges, and it would be hard for him to not see me. It was a really good reason – until I see him making out with my least favorite person. _

_She was the girl he dated BEFORE me…and AFTER me. And at our High School reunion (just a week or so ago), I find out that they're engaged. Very big coincidence, isn't it? Then he tries to mend things up with me…probably because I've changed. I'm not the little girl I was before. In fact, I don't cry over boys…they cry over me. No more unibrow, no more old me. I was new, freshened, and alive. _

_I'm either reluctant or happy to say that we are getting closer. Much closer…and his wedding is approaching. Did I mention that I'm invited to that wedding? Well, I am. And I hate to say this, but, I think I'm falling for him all over again. _

_Isn't this love stuff crazy? _

_It is…and I don't think anyone will ever understand it. As far as I'm concerned, I'm not going to let myself fall too deeply and get into trouble. His fiancee is due back from London (business trip) in a few more days. This will be my journal. I will keep track of my knowings…until next time, this is Helga G. Pataki saying: Think before you act. _

True, it wasn't very long…but she just wanted to get the point across, and before she knew it, she was asleep on the keyboard. When she woke up at around 7, she found that her screen was filled with lianflkanelghaoelgh;h308y3ojn354357gdaglidhalkng and you know, stuff like that. Then she realized that it was the deadline for her and her article (in about an hour). Quickly, she erased all the crap and printed it out. 

She brushed her teeth, got dressed, did her eyeshadow and lipstick all in a record time of 7 minutes and rushed out the building and whistled for a cab. 

Then off she went to the office building. 

She ran into the elevator and went to floor 10. When the elevator doors opened, she dashed into the Editor's office and handed him the paper. "Here, Mr. Parks. This is my article." 

Mr. Parks adjusted his glasses and looked at the paper. "Hmm…" he mumbled. "MhMm.." 

Helga just stood there with her arms crossed. "What do you think?" 

"This is good. Just what we need in this magazine. A little opinion." He got up and shook her hand. "Welcome to the team, Helga. I expect you here every day at eight thirty…you'll be doing paper work, revising a few things, attending board meetings and you'll be able to leave at five." 

"Great…"

"You'll have your own computer, own desk, and phone. And cubicle." 

"Sounds good to me." 

"In fact, you can start now…" he glanced at the clock on the wall. "You'll be having lunch breaks from 12 to 1:30. Okay?" 

"Okay, Boss." Helga smiled. "What do I do now?" 

"You can start by reading through these," he handed her a stack of papers. "They tell you everything about what the computers have…where to save your files…etc…" 

"Oh. Okay." Helga mumbled. 

"By tomorrow you'll be working like a hound." He winked. "Good job, Helga." He pressed a button on his desk. "Mindy, come in here." 

In an instant, a short brunette girl walked in. "Yes?" 

"Please show Ms. Pataki here to her new desk." 

"Yes sir." She turned to Helga. "Come this way, please, Ms. Pataki." 

Helga was greeted by many people when she got to her cubicle. She sighed as a blonde man handed her a cup of coffee that had the name "Monica" crossed out with a Sharpie and the "Helga" scribbled on it. 

"Care for coffee?" He asked generously. "Mindy just gave this cup to me. To give to you." 

"Sure…why not?" Helga took it and sipped some strong coffee. "Thanks." 

"By the way, my name's Henry." He put out his hand. 

Helga shook his rough hand. "My name's Helga." 

"I know," he smiled. "So, are you married?" 

Helga widened her eyes. "Excuse me?" She pressed her hand against her chest. 

"You heard me," he leaned in closer. "Are you?" 

Helga shook her head. 

"Dating anyone?" 

"Why do you want to know?" 

"Because, Baby, I know we could be perfect for each other…making wonderful…"

Helga gacked. "Please, don't make me throw up on your suit." 

Henry straightened up. "Pardon?" 

"That must've been the lamest excuse for being LAME I have ever heard." Helga said. Just as Henry opened his mouth, she putout her hand. "Just let me work in peace. Understand? Or do you want me to shove my fist in your nose?" 

He backed away and shook his hands. "Heh, Look, I was just kidding…Calm Down!" He walked away. 

The girl in the next cubicle rolled over to Helga in her chair and congratulated her. 

"Man, I haven't heard anyone stand up to Henry like that. You are one powerful woman." She said. 

"Thanks." Helga smiled. 

"By the way, my name's Carol." She put out her hand. 

"My name's Helga." They shook hands. Helga noticed that she had long silky black hair and had the peachiest skin with a think framed pair of glasses. 

Arnold twirled around in his big arm chair. He was bored. He had to wait for one of his employees to finish their work. Then he would review it. Make a conference set up with the company. Then do this and do that. Endless amount of work. 

Arnold looked at his bookcase. So old and untouched. Filled with memories he didn't want to keep at home. Who knows. Lila could've misplaced them somewhere. 

He got out of his chair, took off his sunglasses and scanned his bookcase. There were yearbooks, High School reading books, College books. Then a special box. Really dusty. He took it out of the shelf and blew on the top of it. 

Suddenly he had a flash back…

***

"Okay, Arnold," said Helga giggly. "Open it." 

"Aw, Helga. You didn't have to buy me anything for Valentine's Day. This is when guys are supposed to get girls something." 

"I don't care about the rules, Arnold. It's just…open it!" She urged. 

Arnold blushed and tore apart the paper to see a brown box with an elaborate flower design and the words "Arnold and Helga" engraved on the top. He opened it. "And this is…?" He said jokingly. 

"Oh, c'mon. You know what it is. I know how much you like to keep mementos of the things we do together. So I have this where you can keep them all safe and sound. Oh and a journal. Just in case you want to be a freak like me." She winked.

"You're no freak, Helga." Arnold said gently, wrapping her in his arms. "I love this. Thank you, Helga." 

"You're welcome." She grinned. "So, what did you get me?" 

Arnold chuckled and handed her a box wrapped in gold paper. "Happy Valentine's Day." 

Helga opened the box and cooed. "Oh my…Arnold…this is gorgeous." It held a beautiful golden necklace with a heart pendant. 

"Yeah…just to compliment your beautiful face. I saved for two months to get that."

"Wow…" 

Arnold slipped the necklace around her neck. "I love you, Helga." He whispered in her ear. 

Helga looked at him in disbelief. But softened up. "I, well, I love you too, Arnold." She smiled and grinned widely. It felt good to tell the truth. 

"I'll keep this forever, Arnold." 

***

Arnold gulped and opened the box. Inside, there were a couple of receipts, and cards, and the journal. Arnold opened his journal. There was a pressed rose in between two pages. He read what he wrote. 

_My dearest Helga, _

_I'm deeply sorry…but I must break up with you. It's not that I don't love you – but…I can't bare to live without you in the future years. And I really can't not see you . My love…I've also given thought about being with Lila. Yes, I know…but she's going to the same school as me – and I suppose I still do care about her somewhere in me. I want it to be for sure. Not just a high school fling. Not just a little crush. I want to work hard and make her mine. Maybe if fate allows it, we'll meet again. But once again, I'm sorry I have to do this.  
 Love,_

_Arnold_

Arnold shook his head. He never did give Helga the letter. It would've torn her heart. Not like what he told her didn't. But – he had to admit – he was stupid and selfish. There was a receipt for the Olive Garden. He remembers it well. The date they shared their first kiss. He could've sworn that sparks were flying from the tips of their lips. He doesn't remember that happening between him and Lila. 

So now he had to ask himself: Why am I marrying Lila? 

He couldn't really list anything. He flipped through photos. There was a string of 4 photos they took together at a photo booth. One of them kissing, one of them making pouty faces, one of them making goofy faces, and the last one of them smiling. How she was so joyful. Free. She had her own personality. Character. How he loved the days he sat with her in the park, listening to her read some of her poems. 

It suddenly hit him…Could he…Possibly…

"Mr. Arnold?" Someone said, walking into his office.

Arnold snapped out of his zone and jerked his head towards the door. "Hey Mark. You all done with the proposal?" 

"Yes sir. Was I interrupting anything?" 

"No, no." He closed the box and slipped it back into the slot. "So, got everything ready?"

"Yes. I have the pictures…the slogan. Everything." 

"Great, let's go into the conference room." Together, they walked into the conference room with the big panorama TV. Inside, there were some executives sitting in the chairs, just sitting, and chatting. Once Arnold walked in they all greeted him. 

Arnold sat at the far end of the table. "Please, Mark. Begin your idea for the approach to the Yahoo! commercial." 

Mark was a tall and thin man. Very limber and freckled-faced. 

"Well, here are packets of the commercial and the slogans…the usual things." He handed everyone a packet of paper. Filled with statistics, pictures. "If you'll turn to page thirteen, you'll see a graph of what teenagers think is appealing. They like love – lust. Their minds revolve around materialism." 

Arnold hmmed. 

"So, to get them attracted to Soda, you have to show that it's better than all the others."  

"I see," said Arnold. 

"I was thinking of making all these other brands, like Coca Cola, Pepsi…attracted to Yahoo!. But it would be too much. Right?" 

Everyone mumbled "yeah..yeah." 

"Really it means nothing." He turned over a big card panel and displayed a couple, sitting at a park. The guy looked like he was a quarter back on the football team. Big and macho. "As you can see, this couple is in love." 

"Yeah…" Arnold said. 

"But then she notices that he's drinking a regular soft drink." He shows another card of the guy drinking a regular drink. "She's offended…it's like she's been hit by a skunk. And then sees another guy with Yahoo!" He turns to another card. "She's attracted to him…he's hunky, cute…and everyone loves him. You know, the suave guy in school.

"So she turns to him." He flips another card. "And goes home with him and HIS drink. Making the football guy, turned into a skinny whimp." 

"Nice idea," said Arnold. "Nice visuals." 

"Thanks. And after that, he turns around and says 'Yahoo, there ain't nothing to it, but to do it'." 

"That's the same old slogan." One of the executives say. 

"Well, classic is good. We're bringing it back alive!" Replied Mark. 

Arnold rubbed his chin. "I can see your idea. I think it'll appeal to the teenagers out there. But the question is: Will Yahoo! Soda company like it?" 

Mark shrugged. 

"You have to be sure of yourself, Mark." 

"Yes sir." 

"Take firm action!" Arnold pounded his fist on the table. "Make firm decisions! You know what firm means? It means to securely hold in place. You've got to securely hold your place in your beliefs! Got it?" 

"Got it," he mumbled.

"I can't hear you." 

"GOT IT!" He roared. 

"Good. I'll be glad to let your show this to Yahoo!." 

"Really?!" 

"Yes. Definitely. Unless my board members have a problem with it…"

"No, not at all," they said. 

"Good. Now I'm going to take my lunch break. Have a nice day, I'll be back in two hours." 

He walked out of the room. He walked to the front desk and told Connie to hold all his calls, and that he was going to be at the Deli's. He walked into the elevator and down to the lobby where, coincidentaly, he bumped into Helga.

"Arnold! I'm so glad I bumped into you." Helga exclaimed. 

"I'm kinda surprised I would bump into you here. Why are you here?" He asked.

"Because, I got the job! And I'm now officially working here." 

"Well, well, well, aren't we the lucky girl?" 

Helga smiled. "Sure am. It's like I've got everything made…great place…great job…the only thing that's missing is…" she sighed. "A husband." She looked away. 

"Hey, Helga. I'll buy you lunch. At the Deli. Okay?" 

Helga exhaled a deep breath. "Okay." 

***

Arnold and Helga ate their sandwiches together and drank their soft drinks. 

"Helga, do you remember when we had our first date?" Arnold wondered outloud. 

Helga immediately answered. "Yes. The picnic…it was…fun." She smiled, taking out a tomato from her sandwich and playing with it with her tongue. 

"Until it started raining, you mean?" 

"Yeah, that was a little flaw." She giggled. They began talking like they had never been apart. 

"What did you do during college?" He asked.

"Just walked around campus a lot. Studied. A little bit. It was great because I didn't have to do much work. Just write poetry." She sighed. "Good ol' days…what about you?" 

"I just worked. I was one of those High-Acheivers." 

"Mm," she mumbled. "Didn't you used to want to be a doctor or something?" 

"Nah, advertisement was what I gained interest in. And Lila was just there for her architecture. But really, when I was with her…all I could think of was -," 

"Arnold!" Lila squealed from behind. 

Arnold turned around and forced a smile. "Lila…You're home so early." He got up and hugged her.

"Just by two days. I couldn't help it. I wanted to see how the wedding was planned…and I missed you ever so much." 

"How did you know I was going to be here?" 

"Oh, Connie told me…" She looked at the table. "Is that who I think it is?" 

Helga put her hand over her face. 

"Helga?!" She asked astonishingly. 

Helga smiled. "Yes, Lila. It's Helga." 

"Wow Helga! It's been such an ever long time since we've seen each other!" 

"Oh yes…" 

Lila walked over to her and bent over to hug her. "You're so pretty!" 

"Thanks…and you just haven't changed a bit." Helga grimmaced. 

"So why are you and Arnold hanging out around each other?" 

"Well, after the High School reuinon, we just got reacquainted and besides, we work in the same building," said Helga.

"Really? That's ever so great!" She turned to Arnold. "Did you invite Helga to the wedding?" She quickly turned to Helga before Arnold could say anything. "Could you please come to our wedding? It's in two weeks. The third Saturday in June. At five o' clock in the Mariott Chapel." 

Arnold couldn't believe that the date and place was all set before he even knew about it. 

"Um…" she glanced at Arnold, who obviously looked stressed out. "Sure. Is it black tie?" 

"Yup. You betcha!" She turned back to Arnold. "Darling, I'm going to be at home, getting my things settled. Oh I'm just ever so excited!" She pecked him on the cheek and ran out. 

"Oh boy, she's energetic," marked Helga. 

"Yeah…a little energetic soul." He let out his breath. "Sometimes I wonder why I chose her…but then I remember whenever I see the sparkles in her eyes when she's happy." He gave a light chuckle. 

"So, you're sure you want to marry her?" 

"I guess so," he said, slowly forming a smile.


	6. Please Forgive Me

Chapter Six: Please Forgive Me 

**A.N** Please excuse me if I have any spelling errors. Or grammatical errors. Or if it doesn't make sense! SORRY!!!! And um…There's another chapter left. This is my disclaimer I keep forgetting : I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the known characters in this story. Thank you! 

"No…no, Arnold. Pleeaassseee…" Helga moaned. She suddenly awoke. Another bad dream. Well, not exactly bad. Just haunting. She was caught in chains, and he didn't care to look at her – he just walked away. Helga glanced at the clock. It was six in Saturday morning. She knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. Why even bother trying? She just groaned and walked out of her room and to the kitchen. Where she made a cup of coffee. 

She was lucky that Lila was really oblivious. Helga and Arnold were always meeting each other after work hours, and during lunch hours. Just being…friends. Nothing more. And still, he was getting married in two weeks. 

***

"Helga – I'm sorry – Come back…I need you…" Arnold said in his sleep, tossing and turning in his sheets.  "Don't leave me – I love -," Suddenly he woke up. He looked at Lila, who covered her head with her big pillow. He buried his face in his hands and counted to ten. "I can't believe I had that dream," said Arnold to himself. It seemed so real…like he could actually touch her skin, feel her warmth…taste her lips. How he wished it was like before – like they were still in High School. 

It was all because of his friends. "No, Arnold…she's ruining your rep. Get with Lila. You've been with her too long. It's not healthy." 

Arnold shook his head. Stupid. That's what he was. Stupid. If only he stayed with her – made it work…he would be engaged to the most beautiful, talented…wonderful girl in the world. And not miss "ever so sorry". 

That afternoon, Lila and Helga went to see how Lila looked in her wedding dress. Helga wouldn't've gone. It was all Lila's fault. She whined…complained…so Helga had no other choice but to go along with her. 

"So I said to him, don't you sell that goat!" Lila joked. She and the dressmaker both laughed histerically. 

Helga groaned and shook her head slowly. 

Lila spun around and showed it off for Helga. "Well, what do you think, Helga?" 

Helga couldn't believe her eyes….the dress was so ugly. Actually, not _that _ugly. But Helga knew she wouldn't be caught dead in that dress.

The top of her shoulders were big and puffy and looked like balloons squeezing her. The sleeves clung to her arms. She exposed no chest. It was like she was ready for winter. There was a high collar, and the dress eerily poofed out from all sides. Unnaturally. 

"It's like nothing I've ever seen before." 

"Thanks ever so much…I designed it myself." She smiled. 

Helga grinned. She had to admit, that even in that dress, she still glowed the way she used to. 

"Helga, say you'll come over for a brunch tomorrow morning at the Sheraton Club," said Lila as they walked out the door of the Bridal Apparel.  "My Dad is going to be there too along with my stepmom. With Arnold's grandparents! It's going to be a small little get-together. With the whole family! And the way you've been helping us…you're practically family!"

"What?" 

"Please? I mean, you mean so much to us…living so close, and helping us with the wedding. I just want to say thank you." 

"Saying it is enough – really." 

"No…I insist. A nice brunch. On the house!"  

Helga let out a light sigh. "Okay then." 

Lila hugged Helga so hard, she could've sworn she would blow. "It's at 10 o' clock. Kay?" 

_As you see, I'm writing again…now the real confusing about…"love"…is that Arnold's (the guy whom this column is mainly about) fiancee asked me to go to their family get together! Family? You heard right! After falling for him, and being pulled into the death chamber (Bridal Apparel Shop to look at her new dress) and hating her dress and cursing her ever since High School – this is what I get? A heartful invitation? Love is like Life…Full of bumps. _

"You invited Helga?" Arnold asked blankly while he and Lila sat in front of the TV…awaiting his new commercial airing. 

"Yes. I mean she's ever so kind! I think that's the least I can do. Besides, the Bridesmaids won't be here until closer to the wedding and all." 

"But I thought it was just for you, me, my grandparents and your father!" Arnold complained. He was already facing his future in-laws, he couldn't possibly bare being with his former girlfriend all at the same time! It's chaos. It's just too much pressure for a guy like him. 

"Please, Arnold? She already said yes and everything!" Lila cooed. 

Arnold sighed. "Okay..okay…" 

"You're a prince," Lila said, hugging him. 

Arnold smiled goofily. "Thanks, A…er….Princess." He mumbled. He used to call Helga "Angel". Because that's what she was…an angel. Only when she was happy – and Arnold used to think he drifted into heaven whenever they kissed…and that one time when she wore a long white dress with speghetti straps to one of the dances. How elegantly she walked – from then on, he knew that she was a changed person. No more unibrow, angry Helga. More like a more sophisticated Helga. The woman he dreamed about. It was all over now. 

***

Helga couldn't really decide what to wear. What's fit to be in a brunch? Helga imagined it as formal, yet sundressy. So, obviously, she couldn't figure it out. 

"Here goes nothing," said Helga. She stuck her hand in her closet and pulled out anything she could get a grasp on. To her luck (if you call it luck) she pulled out a white tanktop and dress pants with a pink sunhat (a/n is that what it's called? Those hats with the big circle around it?). 

Helga learned to dress to impress. 

She went to the Sheraton Club and to their dining hall. It seemed very exclusive. Like the only people who were accepted were snobby tennis players and old, rich golfers. 

She walked in and looked around. 

"Helga! Over here!" Lila exclaimed, waving her hand in the air. 

She was wearing a short green sundress. With fruite patterns on it. Arnold wore a nice shirt with a sweater and jeans. 

He was flabbergasted once he saw Helga walk towards them. Wearing white…it brought back the memories of when she was walking to his car…all dressed up. He remembered that he took her in his arms and…

"Arnold, say hello to Helga, dear."   
Arnold woke up into reality. "Hey Helga," he said, getting up from his seat. He pulled out the chair next to him and let her sit. "As you know, this is Grandpa…and this is Lila's dad, and stepmom, Maggie." 

"Hi sir…" Helga said. "Hi Maggie. Hey Phil. Where's the wife?" 

"Oh, you know Pooky," said Grandpa. "She's off chasing the cats." 

Helga grinned. "It's great to see you again." 

Grandpa scanned Helga up and down. "You've grown up. I don't think if Arnold knew you would turn -," 

Arnold jabbed his Grandpa's stomach with his elbow and coughed loudly. 

Maggie changed the subject. "Heard so much about you, Helga." She put out her hand. 

Helga shook it. Maggie looked like a wholesome woman. A woman who was powerful. And who was a country girl. Like a Southern Belle. "Oh really?" 

"Yes. Sure did! So you're going to the wedding?" 

"Um…yes…probably." 

Grandpa gacked. 

"You okay, Grandpa?" Arnold asked. 

"Yeah…" Grandpa said, patting his heart. 

A long-nosed man walked to them with a tray of pancakes, eggs and toast, bagels with cream, waffles, hash browns, and omlet. He handed Grandpa the pancakes, Arnold the hash browns, Lila that bagels with cream, Lila's Dad with the omlet, Helga with the waffles and Maggie with the eggs and toast. 

Over breakfast, they talked about Lila's dress and Arnold's tux…about the Bridesmaid dresses. Everything about the wedding. 

"That was delicious," said Grandpa. "Far better than your Grandma's cookin'. That old cooky…" 

Arnold smiled. "Glad you guys enjoyed it." 

"Very much, thank you Arnold," said Maggie. "Now, Lila…your father and I are just dying to see your wedding dress!"

"Oh yes! I just have to show you around the big house Arnold got for the two of us. And the reception hall, and," she squealed, "We have ever so much to catch up on! Just ever so much!"

Maggie and her husband got up from their seats. "Aren't you and Helga and Phil coming along?" Her father asked Arnold. 

Arnold put his hand out and shook it side to side. "Nah…I think I'll show them around the Sheraton Club." 

"Okay, Arnold," said Lila. "I'll take my parents. Bye!" 

Arnold waved. Once they left the room, he groaned. 

"Don't like the future inlaws?" Helga asked.

"That's an understatement." 

Helga smiled. "So you're going to show me and Phil around the club?" She got up from her seat. 

"Yeah." He and Phil got out of their seat as well. 

"Well then, lead the way," Helga said, walking out of the room. 

Before Arnold could go, Phil pulled him back. "Arnold, Helga's grown you know." 

"Yeah, Grandpa." 

"And you're engaged…" 

"Yes Grandpa," said Arnold wearily. 

"Don't do anything stupid, Shortman." He patted his back and walked out to the parkinglot. 

"Where are you going?" 

"Back to the hotel. Gotta do some business." He winked. 

Arnold shook his head slowly and walked out as well, to see Helga standing at the other side of the corridor, leaning against the wall, staring out the window. 

The light of the sun made her glow and sparkle. The way her hair was so perfectly straight under her hat and her emerald eyes shining like diamonds…the way she stood there, writing poetry in her head just from looking at the scenery. The way she was made Arnold melt. Like the old times. 

He walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Ready?" 

Helga smiled and nodded. 

They walked out to the perfectly green grass and walked around while the cool wind blew through their hair. "Is this an exclusive club?" 

"Oh yeah." Arnold said. "Expensive too. Over here we have golfers. Actually, we're stepping on their game. Let's move to the cement walk, shall we?" 

They walked on the cement path. "I remember when Big Bob always played at that club. Golf. Golf. Golf." She smiled and looked up. "No matter what he did, I still despised golf. And I still do." 

"Yeah. This is really not my place. I mean, I don't even come here, in other words…I practically give them my money. I don't play any of these sports. It's just…well…boring here." 

"I know what you mean. Just walking around here makes me yawn." She tilted her head back, and yawned. Then the wind lifted her hat off her head and blew away from her. "Omigosh! My hat!" Helga exclaimed, trying to run after it, but suddenly fell because the right heel of her shoes broke off. "Ugh!" She groaned, on the ground. 

"Are you okay, Helga?" Arnold asked, kneeling on the ground. 

"Yeah. I guess so." She sat up. "But my hat…" 

Arnold got up and chased her hat down. The wind eased and let the hat land on the grass. Arnold pounced on it and got dirt and grass stain. At least he caught it. The scent of the hat smelled like roses…what wonderful hair she has. 

He walked to Helga, whom was still sitting on the cement, staring at a scrape on her knee. 

"Are you okay, Helga?" Arnold asked softly, bending over with her hat. 

"It's just that it kinda hurts when I bend my leg." She tried bending it and groaned in pain. 

"Here, let me help you up," said Arnold. He put his arms under her legs and under her arms and lifted her up. 

Helga couldn't believe that he was carrying her like that. The last time he did was after a big party, when she was too tired to stay awake. He carried her into the Club's lobby and let her down on a velvet sofa. 

"Just stay there…I'll get a first aid kit," said Arnold, walking away to the front desk. 

Helga stayed there. Obeying Arnold. She can't let anything happen…but what could happen anyway? He's just going to give her a bandaid. 

Soon enough, he came back and had a little white box with him. He put aside her hat and sat next to her. He opened the box and took out a little antibiotic spray. "This'll hurt…just stay still." 

He sprayed it on her wound, and Helga didn't even whimper. She only drew in a sharp breath. 

"Very strong."

"Not when it comes to breaking up," she said under her breath. 

Arnold tried to ignore what she said and put on a bandaid. "There. All better. And I'm sorry about your pants. I can pay for new ones." 

"No, that's okay," Helga said, sitting up right. "Thanks, Arnold." 

"No problem," he replied. Their eyes met. It was the first time in a long time he was able to see her so closely…without anyone around. "Um…here's your hat," mumbled Arnold. He reached over to get her hat. He leaned in and placed it on top of her head. 

"Thanks again, Arnold," she muttered gently. She was afraid to draw in her breath…or even move. She wanted more.

They were stuck like that. Just staring into each other's eyes. 

"Do you remember the last time we were this close?" She asked softly. 

"Over ten years ago," replied Arnold. He leaned his face in closer. And suddenly their lips met. 

They did not know what had gotten into themselves. Nothing stupid, eh? Phsaw. 

Soon enough, they couldn't stop. Sparks flew…chills ran down their spines. A tingling sensation all over their body rose. When was the last time they had such a kiss…so wonderful…so soft. So perfect? When they were together. 

Helga drew back. "Arnold, you know we shouldn't have done that." She looked down, touching her lips. 

Arnold put his hand on his forehead and groaned. "You're right…you're right. It's just I couldn't help it. It seemed that – it was like-," 

"Like we were still together?" Helga interjected. 

"Yeah." 

"Well we're not." She bit her lip. Don't cry, she thought. Please don't. "Arnold…" 

"Yes?" 

"Why are you and Lila going to work out?" She sniffed. "And we…we…" a tear fell down her cheek. "Didn't? What did I do so wrong?" 

Arnold was shocked at Helga's question. "Helga, it wasn't you…"

"Then why did we break up?" She started to cry. Had she ever cried in public before? 

"I just couldn't stand being without you for college." 

"But there were vacations…and…" She couldn't stop herself. Her words didn't make sense anymore. "I loved you, Arnold. Why won't you tell me why?" 

"Because everyone thought we weren't good enough." 

"Oh so just because of everyone else's expectations, you broke up with me?" 

"They saw me with Lila. And I began to see that too…but then I hated breaking up with you, Helga. You were my girl…"

Helga cried even more. "Shallow bastard." 

"Long-distance relationships didn't work either! But…c'mon, Helga." 

Helga got up and started walking away. 

"Let me drive you home," Arnold offered, getting up. "Please?"

"I can take a cab," she said trying to stay strong. "I don't think I should keep seeing you for lunch anymore." 

"What?"

Helga put up her hand in front of Arnold. "Just leave me alone, please." She left. 

Arnold sighed and buried his face in his hands. "I'm so stupid." 

_Who ever knew…I shared the best kiss ever with him and he goes and breaks my heart again. _

"I told you not to do anything stupid, Arnold!" Grandpa shouted from the reciever. 

"I know, Grandpa…I know!" Arnold groaned. 

"I can't believe you let her go again. I thought you had more sense." 

"What?" 

"All day all you could blab about was Helga Helga this…Helga that. And you had the best time with her, and you dump her all over again. Agony. Agony!" 

"I just – told it like it is. She wanted to know…and I guess I didn't know what to do." 

"Arnold! When women want to know the truth – you don't tell them the truth! You tell them something like the truth. Maybe even part of the truth. But not the whole dang thing!" 

Arnold let out a shaky breath. "Okay, Grandpa. I just don't know how I'll face her…" 

"Say you're sorry…that always works. And tell the truth. You miss her." 

"I do. I miss her deeply…and I guess I…" 

"Love her?" 

A/N:: Hope you enjoyed it! Please r/r! 

****


	7. Broken Promises

Chapter Seven: Broken Promises 

Three days later, Helga was still bummed out about what happened. She practically poured out her feelings to Arnold – all he did was shove it back to her. 

The newest issue of Venus was printed and fresh in the newstands. Her boss gave her the day off. So she spent it by going to the newstand next to Starbucks. She took the issue of Venus and flipped through the pages. 

Arnold was walking by and saw Helga. He stopped a few feet away from her…what should he do? 

"Oh Arnold, my love," Helga sighed. "Why must you torment my soul? Oh wretched love…how canst thou leave me so helpless even after so many years?" 

Arnold put his hand out towards her. I love you Helga, Arnold thought. Just say it you damn fool. Say it to her! 

She turned around and saw him just staring at her. 

"Arnold…did you hear what I said?" 

Arnold just stayed there…motionless. "I – uh…" 

"Tell Lila I'm not going to your wedding after all," said Helga harshly, pushing the magazine to his chest, walking away. 

Arnold opened the magazine and just happened to flip to Helga's article. He began to read. She broke her own rule. She fell too deeply. At least, he did. 

***

The wedding was inching closer. Arnold was getting a weird feeling in his stomach everyday. He was either very nervous…or having second thoughts. 

All Lila could talk about was Marcus Logo this, the wedding this, the wedding that. It frustrated him. Marcus planned everything fuckin detail out, why does she still have to keep talking about it and be so perky?

Arnold sat in the family room watching TV. He was waiting for his newest commercial to air. The one that would earn him millions of more dollars. 

"Now, we'll be back after these commercials." 

His commercial began..and then the screen went blank. "What?!" Arnold shouted, getting out of his seat. "Where's the remote?" 

"Oh, I'm ever so sorry, Arnold. But I have to get your undivided attention." Lila said from behind him, twirling around the remote in her hand.

Arnold groaned to himself. "Okay…what is it?"

"Where are we going for the honeymoon?" 

"You mean Marcus didn't plan that out?" 

"He thought that part of the wedding is ever so special so he was ever so nice to let us choose." 

"Oh joy." 

"So, Arnold, where are we going?" 

"If I hit big on this new commercial, we'll go to Paris." 

"Aw, I don't want to go all the way to Paris." 

"You don't?"

"No, I prefer going to um…"

"Hawaii?"

"No." 

"California?"

"No…" 

"Florida?!"

"No. Maybe Alaska." 

"Alaska…" Arnold repeated in disbelief. 

"Yup. I would like ever so much for us to go!" 

"Sure…I'll see what I can do." 

"Thanks ever so much! Here's the remote." She tossed the remote to Arnold and walked away. 

"Yeah…" 

To think, just ten years ago, Arnold pictured himself marrying Helga. Living in a nice house…with a few smart kids. And a dog maybe. Near the ocean and everyday they would walk together on the sand and watch the waves hit the shore. 

***

"Arnold, let's say that someday we get married," said Helga. 

They were on a date in a really fancy itallian resteraunt. 

"I like what I'm hearing so far," said Arnold, leaning in closer towards the candlelight. 

"Well…I'm just wondering what you would want it to be like…" 

"Oh, I don't know…anything you would like." He grinned. "How would you like it?" 

"Just a small, simple wedding. With family and friends."

"I like that idea." 

"Yeah. It's really a good idea!" said Helga. "And plus I can already imagine my wedding gown." 

"What's your perfect wedding gown?" 

Helga looked up and pondered a second. "My perfect wedding gown would have speghetti straps, and white satin. The train would be long…and rounded at the end. It won't be really poofy. But it'll just be flowy. And I can imagine the top of the dress having a bit of a floral sequence. That you won't be able to see from far away…I don't want it to be too obvious. Or else it'll look bad. But for a hemming, sort of, there'll be a silver lining on the edge." 

"Sounds beautiful," awed Arnold. He could picture how elegant she would look.

"Then the bridesmaids would wear pink." She smiled. "Arnold…would you want to marry me?" 

"Definitely. I can't imagine marrying anyone else but you." He took her hand in his and kissed it. 

"How would you propose to me?" 

"Maybe in a place like this…I would hide the ring in my pocket…" He reached into his pocket. "Then maybe suddenly take it out. And surprise you." 

"You have a ring for me?!" Helga asked astonishingly.

"Sorry…but I don't. But someday, Helga, I will." 

"Do you like the beach, Arnold?"

"Sure – why not?"

"Would you like to live there someday?" 

Arnold thought for a second. "Definitely. With a couple of kids…"

"A boy and a girl. I don't want two girls…" 

"A house…"

"not too big." Helga said. "And I just want to have a husband who'll treat my kids better than Big Bob has treated me when I was little." She smiled. 

"Same here. I mean, I actually want my kids to have a family. And live with a caring mother and father. Instead of just a grandpa and grandma." 

Helga nodded. 

Arnold put his arm around Helga and kissed her cheek. "I promise you…I'll love you forever. And get married…" 

Helga blushed and kissed him softly. 

***

More promises broken. Together forever. Phooey. A bunch of crap. That was Arnold's new philosophy. It was almost Arnold's wedding day. He needed to get out of the stuffy house and Lila's sight. She was blabbing too much about things he didn't want to think about. The only place he could think of going to was the bookstore. Fox Book Super Store (a/n I got it from You've Got Mail). 

"Where's the poetry section?" He asked a man wearing a pin saying "Hi, my name is Jerry!" with a happy face engraved on it. 

"Upstairs, to the right." 

"Thanks…" Arnold walked up the stairs. He couldn't believe how big the bookstore was. Helga would've loved it. Wait…no…maybe that's Phoebe. 

"P…" mumbled Arnold, looking through the shelves of poetry books. "P-a." 

He found two books by Helga. He took out the special one that was titled "For The Memories Of A Broken Heart" 

Arnold walked to an empty chair and sat down to read. The dedication said: _To the guy I loved before…_

Table Of Contents _For The Memories Of A Broken Heart _ _Only Words_ _Heaven _ _All We Need _ _Bye_ _Love is…_ _My Only Wish_ _Chapters in My Life_ _Once Upon A Time_ _The Boy with The Cornflower Hair_

Arnold opened to "Bye" and read the poem to himself.

_A week has gone by since you said Bye.  
All I can do is stare at a picture of you.  
There's nothing I can do but sigh…  
Thinking if our love was really true. _

_A month later we still haven't talked…  
The only image I have is the day you walked.  
I try to call to say "I'm sorry"  
For what I could've possibly done. _

_The days we've walked under the sun…  
Everything we've done together…  
I thought we would be together forever._

_You left me alone in the rain.  
I really thought you went insane.  
How could you have honestly ignored me?  
I guess you could somehow…though I still can't. _

Arnold cleared his throat. This whole book was practically dedicated to him. And how he broke her precious heart. He turned the page and read one more  poem. "Love Is…" 

_Love is something we cannot see  
But is a feeling deep inside of you and me.   
Whether it be for a person or object…  
When you love it, it's something you'll never forget.   
Keeping it in your heart, day after day,  
Hoping the feeling will never go away.   
You can feel it when it's near you…  
Sometimes the love is fake and untrue.   
If it is, it can tear up your heart.  
Getting hurt by the love can make you fall apart.   
True love for a person is hard to find…  
While finding that person, you can be blind.   
Finding true love is a gift.  
It can make your heart feel light and let it drift.  
The perfect love for someone starts with trust,   
Sometimes the love can turn into disgust.   
Love is but a feeling…  
Love can be cruel, sweet and sometimes confusing.  
Something we all long for,  
Something we all adore.  
Love is here…  
You just have to wait your chance to feel it. _

Arnold choked. He turned their love into disgust. What used to be something wonderfully great made her sick…how he wished he could turn back time. He lost the girl he…yes…loved. He had to tell her – before he got married. The last time he would be alone. Before being locked up in chains with miss goody two shoes. 

The next day in the office, he couldn't keep still. Every five minutes, he would get up and pace around the room. No one really wanted to disturb him. Besides, the majority of them were all too busy working on their new project for Yahoo! soda. 

"Helga, I …Ugh…really can't do this." Arnold growled. This was harder than when he asked Helga out…harder than when he had to propose to Lila. How do you tell the person you've hurted that you're still in love with them? 

But the real question was: Does Arnold love Helga enough to ditch Lila?! 

No. Yes. No. Ugh. It's so hard to decide! 

Arnold drew in a deep breath. If Helga said that she loved him too, he would ditch everything. If she didn't, then…well…he wouldn't. 

Arnold walked out of his room and took the boquet of daisies in the vase on the table in the hall. He marched to Connie's desk and told her to hold all his calls and buy new flowers for the vase. 

"Where are you going, Sir?" 

"On a date with Destiny," Arnold winked. He waved and went into the elevator down to the lobby. It was around lunch time, so he knew that Helga would be down here…somewhere. 

He waited by the elevator, and soon enough, Helga walked out from the third elevator and was flabbergasted to see Arnold standing there with a boquet of flowers. 

"Arnold…what are you…?" Helga uttered from her lips. 

"Helga," said Arnold, giving her the boquet. "I have something to tell you." 

Together they walked to the Deli's and sat in a private little table in the corner. "I love the flowers, Arnold," said Helga. She didn't have the heart to stay mad at him…just a little frustrated. "What are they for?" 

"Helga…I can't hold this in any longer. But I…love you." 

Helga's mouth opened slightly. "You love me?" 

"Yes, I do…after all those days without seeing you, and not being able to talk to you. I feel awful. And I went to the bookstore, Helga. I read your poems…and realized that I love you. Just like how I loved you before." 

"But Arnold…you're getting married," said Helga softly. She didn't want to – but she had to stop him. Though she heard him say the words she's only dreamed of him saying ever since she first layed eyes on him at the High School Reunion. 

"I'm willing to give that all up, Helga. I can't picture me being with anyone else but you. That house near the sea side…do you remember?" 

Helga nodded.

"And that necklace I gave you…for our love. You still have it don't you?" 

Helga nodded again.

"And I still have that box full of things you gave me." Arnold was on a roll. "We were in love – and undoubtly we still are. It was fate that brought us together after the reunion. You were the one who taught me about fate." 

Helga gulped and stared at him blankly. She didn't know whether to scream, kiss him or just walk away. 

"Even in your poem…you said that you can feel love when it's near you. Whenever I'm near you, I can feel something. Can't you?" 

Helga nervously gave a little nod. 

"You were right – I was blind…I was stupid…please say that you love me too," pleaded Arnold, running out of breath. 

Helga drew in a deep breath. She shook her head. Arnold's heart broke. "But…why?" He asked, his eyes watering. 

"I can't, Arnold. You and I have our own lives now. We can't go back to the way it was. You have so much going for you…and you're getting married! I can't make you drop it for me: the girl you were once in love with…I'm sorry." She left the boquet of flowers and walked out with a tear rolling down her cheek. 

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. She thought to herself. How she wanted to be with Arnold…it amazed her how much he remembered the things they talked about. But she had to stay strong. Right? What if something happened again? What if he broke her heart again? Then she just realized. She had broken his. 

It needed a lot of thought to decide on what she was really aiming for. True love or Unhappily Ever After, but being proud of not being hurt? Stupid decisions. 

Arnold just sat in the chair, staring at nothing. He was so sure that Helga would agree and they would love each other freely. Now he knew what it was like to have a heart broken by the person you've loved for…ever.  

***

In a snap, it was the wedding day. Arnold went the whole week thinking about Helga. So did Helga…she couldn't stop thinking about what to do. 

Guests were flooding into the chapel. Arnold was in the dressing room, getting his suit ready. His best man, Gerald assisting his tie and his hair. 

"You seem kind of tense, Man," stated Gerald. 

Arnold shook his arms. "I'm all right." 

"Still can't stop thinking about Helga?" 

"No. I try…but it's just – am I doing the right thing by marrying Lila?" 

"It's too late now."

"I know, but still – am I?" 

"Well…you could've gotten much better." 

Arnold sighed. 

"Don't worry – after a few years, you won't even notice the way she uses 'ever' in every single sentence." 

Arnold chuckled. 

"Good, now you're loosening up a bit." 

***

Helga walked around her bedroom thinking about if she should go to the wedding. She told Arnold to tell Lila no. But would it hurt to just drop in? But she couldn't….it hurted too much to see Arnold. On the other hand, she loved weddings and had nothing to do. 

She opened her jewelry box and the first thing that caught her eye was that necklace Arnold gave her over 10 years ago. It was still beautiful. It was when she got that necklace, she knew that she was in love. In love…with Arnold. In love – Arnold. Arnold…In love with. 

"Oh my God…" mumbled Helga. "I am really in love with Arnold." 

She had to go tell him. It wouldn't be right if she didn't. Who cares if he broke her heart? Who cares that she broke his just recently? It's an eye for an eye, in her thoughts. The point is: She was willing to forget all the bad things in the past and make room for the new, better things. 

She knew she was in love with him ever since…that kiss. It was real. Why else did he spend all his lunches with her for the past month? Her heart was all his. Quickly, she got dressed. How long does it take to get to the chapel? 

***

Arnold was in position. He was standing in the front, with everyone's eyes just looking at him. Grandpa was almost falling asleep and Grandma was wearing her old victorian wedding gown. Arnold's throat was dry and he was getting stuffy. Suddenly the wedding march began playing. 

The bridesmaids and best man walked down the aisle, and the flower girl. 

Next in line was Lila. She walked towards Arnold in a dress that made everyone grin (of laughter, not of happiness). He straightened up his posture and rolled his neck. Now the only thing he had to look forward to was being married to Lila and probably never be able to see Helga again. 

Lila stood next to Arnold. The minister said the usual things…(I do not care about the exact words…)

"Do you, Lila, take Arnold to be your lawfully wedded husband? Through sickness and in health? For richer for poorer…till death do you part?" He asked. 

"I do!" Lila squealed. 

He turned to Arnold. This was it…it was approaching. Bum Bum Bum! "Do you, Arnold, take Lila to be your lawfully wedded wife? Through sickness and in health? For richer for poorer…till death do you part?" 

It seemed so final. It was like the end of everything. His whole life…

"I…" 

Suddenly the doors in the back of the chapel opened. Everyone looked back. It was Helga. She just happened to stumble in gracefully (oximoron!). Arnold stared at her lovingly, for she was wearing the heart pendant he had given her…to show true love…to show the meaning of "forever". 

"Sorry," she said. Everyone turned back to the front of the chapel. 

"Ahem!" The minister said. Arnold turned back to him and looked at Lila. "I…I…" Her eyes looked eager. 

"Wait! No…" Shouted Helga. Everyone turned their heads again and gasped. She blushed fiercely and ran up to Arnold. "Arnold…I have to tell you something." 

"Young lady, the time to speak has passed – if you insist on interrupting…" 

"Shove it," said Helga. She looked back at Arnold. "You were right, Arnold. I was foolish. I didn't know what I had. You're all that I want…all that I've ever wanted in my life. That poem was for you. How I wanted you to read it. And understand…that I love you." 

Everyone gasped again. 

"Excuse me!" Lila said sharply, pulling them apart. "This is my wedding, Helga. And I don't believe that Arnold would turn back just for you. I'm sorry. But you have to go." Lila pointed to the door.

Helga took one more look at Arnold, who just looked down. She flinger her hair in Lila's face. "Fine then. I should have never come…" 

"Now, Arnold. Do you take Lila to be your wife?" 

Arnold looked up and glanced at Helga, whom was walking out of the door. 

"I can't." He said loud enough for everyone to hear. 

Helga turned around and her eyes widened. 

"Excuse me?" Lila said in disbelief. 

"I've always pictured myself marrying Helga," said Arnold, walking down the little steps to the white carpet. "I love everything about her. I never stopped loving her. I just realized that…there's no one else I would rather live the rest of my life with than Helga." He was right in front of her. Helga put her hand down from the door. "I'm sorry for making you all come for something that wasn't going to happen," he said. "Because I'm not about to lose my true love again." Arnold smiled at Helga.

Helga could have sworn she would cry. "Do you really mean that, Arnold?" 

"I do…" He wrapped his arms around her and leaned his lips into hers. 

Everyone awed. No one on Arnold's side was really disappointed. They knew he had always loved Helga. On the other side…well…they weren't very happy. 

Gerald put his hands together and everyone gradually clapped too. 

"Then what ever am I going to do?!" Lila whined, throwing her boquet down to her feet. 

Arnie stood up and walked over to Lila. Lila's heart skipped a beat…she remembered the last time she saw Arnie – it was like she was in love. 

"I'll marry you, Lila," said Arnie. "We'll live our life happily, with no worries." He grinned. 

Lila smiled back and agreed. They were married that day instead. 

Arnold and Helga were married a year later…and lived happily ever after. 

**A/n::: **Those poems were written by me…BE NICE AND DON'T COPY THEM…OR ELSE…Thanks! And I hope you liked the ending!!!!! 


End file.
